CRAZY PHONE
by Morena L
Summary: Setelah telepon nakal mereka, sekaranglah saatnya untuk diwujudkan. Bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata melalui sambungan seluler lagi. Benarkah Sasuke ingin menguasai istrinya semalaman tanpa ranjang? Yang pasti semuanya ini diawali percakapan gila keduanya melalui telepon/Jika berkenan silakan RnR.
1. Chapter 1

CRAZY PHONE

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Untuk Poetry Fuwa

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, PWP, DLDR

.

.

Kali saya benar-benar memperingatkan yang dibawah umur untuk tidak membacanya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, CEO dari Uchiha Corp. sedang duduk bersantai di kursi ruang kerjanya. Dilonggarkannya dasi berwarna _dark blue _yang ia kenakan sambil menatap foto seorang wanita berambut merah muda di atas meja kerjanya. Uchiha Sakura, wanita yang telah menemani hidupnya selama lebih dari lima tahun dan telah memberikannya dua putra kembar tampan dan seorang putri yang imut bagaikan malaikat.

Melihat wajah istrinya itu saja sudah membuat rasa lelahnya hilang. Sasuke merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering lembur dan pulang saat istri dan ketiga malaikat kecil mereka sudah tidur. Seperti malam ini, lagi-lagi ia harus kembali lembur. Jam digital di atas mejanya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sasuke berani bertaruh hanya dirinya dan satpam sajalah yang masih berada di gedung megah itu.

Lamunannya terusik dengan nada dering yang berasal dari _handphone_-nya. Tanpa melihat nama si penelepon pun Sasuke sudah tahu jika yang meneleponnya adalah Sakura. Lelaki berusia 27 tahun ini sudah mengatur nada panggilan khusus di teleponnya hanya untuk Sakura sehingga dengan segera ia bisa tahu jika sang istri menghubunginya.

"Halo."

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau lembur lagi malam ini?" sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat karena mendengar ada nada yang tidak biasa dalam ucapan istrinya itu.

"Hn."

"Yaaahhh~ kalau begitu sayang sekali Sasuke-_kun_, padahal aku baru membeli _lingerie_ baru. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang _lingerie _ini. Kurasa kau akan suka dan aku sangat yakin besok _lingerie_ ini sudah berakhir menjadi beberapa bagian. Benar 'kan, suamiku sayang?" goda wanita cantik yang baru berusia 26 tahun pada bulan Maret yang lalu itu.

"Hn? _Lingerie_? Kau yakin akan pas di tubuhmu?" Sasuke berusaha memancing sang istri.

"Tentu saja. Bahannya sangat transparan. Belahan dadanya sampai pusar, aku yakin kau akan suka menempatkan kepalamu pada bagian yang tidak tertutupi itu." nampaknya wanita ini semakin menggoda sang suami. "Bagian bawahnya hanya sepuluh centimeter di bawah pinggangku, bagian belakangnya terbuka dan mengekspos punggungku. Bagaimana jika aku mengenakan baju menerawang ini tanpa memakai satu pun dalaman, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke semakin melonggarkan dasinya, bulir keringat tampak mengalir dari dahi menuju pelipisnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, jika aku memakainya di hadapanmu menurutmu apa yang terjadi sebulan kemudian?"

"Hm? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?" Sasuke balik bertanya kepada sang istri.

"Yang akan terjadi sebulan kemudian adalah Kei, Ryuu, dan Ichigo akan memiliki adik lagi. Oh, Sasuke-_kun_ apa sekarang kau sedang kepanasan? Bagaimana jika kau bayangkan secara perlahan aku menurunkan tali _lingerie _ini dari bahu kiriku?"

"…."

"Sudah, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau pasti tidak akan menunggu lama untuk segera mengulum puncak payudara kiriku yang sepertinya sudah menegang karena merindukanmu itu kan? Atau jari tanganmu yang nakal yang akan langsung menari-nari di dalam kewanitaanku karena kau tahu aku tidak memakai dalaman." dan kali ini AC dalam ruangan sudah tidak bisa menghalangi peluh yang semakin mendominasi di wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura..." panggilnya dengan nada berat.

"Ya, suamiku tersayang." jawabnya penuh keceriaan.

"Kau sedang menantangku?" tanyanya kesal.

"Hmmmm, tidak juga." bagi Sasuke itu adalah jawaban yang sangat menyebalkan dari Sakura.

"Sakura, sekarang aku yang bicara dan tahan dirimu. Aku tidak menjamin kalau kau tidak akan menyentuh dirimu sendiri," ujarnya tajam.

"Hm?" sakura mengernyit bingung namun penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan dikatakan suaminya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai sebentar, ini pasti menyenangkan. "Saat aku pulang nanti kau sudah mengenakan _lingerie _yang kau ceritakan itu. Tidak perlu menyebutkan warnanya, aku membayangkan _lingerie _itu berwarna ungu gelap. Kau menyambutku sambil duduk menyilangkan kaki di pinggir tempat tidur, memamerkan kaki jenjangmu itu. Tanganmu kau letakan di belakang untuk menopang tubuhmu yang membusung. Kau harus tahu Sakura, aku sangat menyukai dadamu yang berdiri menantang itu. Aku tidak suka payudara yang terlalu besar, aku suka bentuk payudaramu, sangat proporsional dan begitu pas ketika aku meremasnya."

"Ngghh.. Sasuke-_kun_?" kali ini Sakura yang sulit untuk menelan salivanya.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai senang. "Aku datang dan langsung berlutut di depanmu, kau membuka kedua pahamu sehingga badanku berada di antara kedua kakimu. Aku melumat kasar bibirmu dan langsung membelitkan lidah kita berdua. Kau berusaha mengimbangiku tapi kau pasti akan kalah, lidahku akan terus menguasai isi dalam mulutmu. Tadi kau bilang belahan bajumu sangat rendah bahkan sampai mencapai pusar? Ah, mulai menurunkan penjelajahan lidahku. Menjilat lehermu kemudian aku akan menjilat celah di antara kedua payudaramu itu terus turun sampai ke ujung belahannya. Tapi aku belum puas, aku akan kembali menjilat celah payudaramu itu, dan menjilat bagian payudara yang terlihat karena belahan _lingerie _yang kau kenakan itu. Tanganmu yang menjadi penopang menjadi lemas, namun kau mencengkeram sprei dengan begitu kuat. Tidak sanggup dengan seranganku, eh?"

Sekujur tubuh Sakura mulai dibanjiri keringat, tangannya yang memegang _handphone_ bergetar. Bayangan gila itu benar-benar membuatnya kegerahan. "Karena tak kuat lagi tanganmu akhirnya menjambak rambutku. Kau mengerang kencang saat aku mengulum puting payudara kirimu. Bagian atas tubuhmu sudah polos sekarang. Lidahku menghisap puncak payudaramu itu dengan kencang sehingga eranganmu makin keras lagi. Tanganku sibuk untuk mengelus perutmu dan sepanjang punggung halusmu sehinggga kau gemetar karena geli dan rangsangan. Kau merasa kosong karena payudara kananmu tidak mendapat sentuhanku. Salah satu tanganmu yang menjambak rambutku kini meremas-remasnya. Kau sungguh sangat terangsang Sakura, wajahmu memerah, bibirmu terbuka karena terus mendesah sejak tadi."

"Nggghh… Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura makin tak kuat mendengar lelakinya ini melanjutkan skenarionya. Tangannya mulai meremas _lingerie _yang ternyata memang berwarna ungu tua itu dengan kencang.

"Aku membayangkan desahanmu lebih dari itu, Sakura. Ketika aku menarik kepalaku, kau malah menahan tengkukku dan tetap mengarahkannya ke dadamu. Kau masih ingin aku menghisap payudaramu itu, kau malah mengarahkan kepalaku pada payudaramu yang tadi kau remas-remas sendiri. Kau menginginkan mulutku untuk berpartisipasi di sana. Namun aku tidak melakukan apa pun, jadi kau mengarahkan puncak payudaramu itu langsung ke antara bibirku dan menggerak-gerakannya di sepanjang garis bibirku, kau menggodaku untuk segera mengulumnya. Tapi aku masih ingin tetap mempermainkanmu dan akhirnya kau tidak tahan. Kau menggeram frustasi, namun itu cuma berlangsung sebentar karena yang berikutnya aku sudah mengikuti keinginanmu. Kau menndesah makin kencang karena lidahku menyodok puncaknya yang sudah sangat menegang itu."

"Sasuke-_kun_…. Aahhhhnnn…" ternyata Sakura memang sudah tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Tangannya yang bebas mulai meremas dan memijat payudaranya sendiri.

"Bagian bawah tubuhmu, tempat di mana kita menyatu sudah sangat basah. Cairan bening, lengket, dan kental itu mulai keluar secara permanen. Saat ini juga pasti kau sudah sangat basah di bawah. Kau mengarahkan tanganmu menuju ke kewanitaanmu kau ingin mendapat kepuasan yang lain. Tapi sayangnya aku tahu niatmu itu, tanganmu kutahan sehingga kau memberontak. Pinggulmu kau senggol-senggolkan ke tubuhku tanda bahwa kau ingin aku segera memasukimu. Kau tidak puas karena sedari tadi aku belum bermain dengan klitorismu. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan aku melakukan _french kiss _dengan liang hangatmu di bawah itu. Kau ingin aku menghisap klitorismu seperti aku menhisap puting payudaramu. Tapi yang paling kau inginkan adalah aku segera memasukan senjataku yang menegang ke dalam liang penyatuan kita. "

"Ahhhnnnnn…. Ahhh… Ooouuuuhhhh… ahhhnnn….. Sasuuu….. ahhhnn…." desahan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Remasan di dadanya sendiri semakin intens ia lakukan. Ibu tiga anak ini merapatkan pahanya dan pinggulnya bergerak liar membayangkan liarnya Sasuke yang sedang menusuk-nusuk kewanitaanya.

"Aku membuka semua pakaianmu dan begitu juga dengan semua pakaianku. Aku berdiri tepat di depanmu. Kau mengerti dengan maksudku segera meraih kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak. Kau memijatnya dan mulai mengocok-ngocoknya, aku tahu kau sangat suka jika bermain dengan kejantananku itu. Karena kenapa? Kau tahu aku suka mempermainkanmu jadi ini kesempatanmu untuk membalas dendam. Kau memasukan unjungnya ke dalam mulutmu dan mengulumnya nikmat seperti sedang mengulum lolipop. Kau begitu senang ketika aku sudah menggeram frustasi. Tanganmu tidak tinggal diam, kau membalasku dengan meremas-remas dua bola yang berada di belakang batang kejantananku. Aku semakin menggeram frustasi saat kau menggerakkan kepalamu maju dan mundur. Gua lembabmu ini mengingatkanku pada lembabnya liangmu yang ada di bawah sana. Kau melakukannya terus sampai kejantananku semakin menegang. Aku langsung menghentikanmu karena aku tidak mau orgasme lebih dulu. Prisnsipku kita klimaks bersama atau kau lebih dulu."

"Sasuu…. Cukuppp… aaahhhhnnn…." tangan Sakura kini mulai memasuki celana dalamnya dan mulai menggerakan sendiri dua jari di dalam liang kewanitannya. "Ssssshhhh…. Sasuuuu…. Oohhh… ahhhhnn…."

"Aku masih ingin mengerjaimu, aku mengambil cermin besar kita yang ada di dinding dan kuletakan di kepala ranjang. Kau kududukan dan kuhadapkan pada cermin itu. Dan aku pun duduk tepat di belakangmu, tanganku membuka lebar kedua pahamu sehingga kau bisa melihat sendiri dirimu yang duduk mengangkang di cermin besar yang ada di hadapanmu itu. Kau melihat belahan kewanitaanmu yang berkedut itu. Kau ingin memejamkan mata namun aku mengancam akan menghentikan semua ini kalau kau menutup mata. Kau kuperintahkan untuk terus melihat ke arah cermin. Dari cermin itu kau bisa tahu aku sedang memelintir salah satu puncak payudaramu yang tegang. Aku mengelus-ngelus bibir luar kewanitanmu, kau merasa geli dan dan terus berteriak memintaku berhenti, tapi aku tahu kau munafik. Aku kini mengelus-ngelus celah liang penyatuan kita. Wajahmu benar benar-benar memerah karena ini pertama kalinya kau melihat bagaimana jariku bergerak di sana. Kau masih memohon agar aku menghentikannya, tapi kau tahu, lagi-lagi kau munafik. Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku berhenti padahal cairan kentalmu keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya?"

"Sasuuuu… Aaahhhhh…. Hentikan… cukupp… ahhhh…. Ooouuucchhh… annnhnnn…. Sshhhhh… aahhh…" mendengar desahan Sakura itu, Sasuke makin bersemangat melanjutkan kata-kata nakalnya.

"Kau memohon agar aku segera menyatukan diriku ke dalam liangmu ini, tapi kau tahu aku selalu suka mempermainkanmu. Kemudian kau melihatku menyodok klitorismu menggunakan jari telunjukku, lalu aku menjepit klitorismu itu dengan jempol dan telunjukkku dan mengoyang-gorangkannya. Kau tahu, kau mendesah semakin liar karena tak kuat menahan rangsanganku di klitorismu. Aku akhirnya memasukan tiga jariku ke dalam dan menggerakannya liar. Kau semakin memerah karena melihat semuanya itu, ini pertama kalinya kau melihat semua aktivitasku di liang surga dunia kita ini. Kau semakin tidak kuat karena aku menghisap dan menggigiti sepanjang bahu sampai tengkukmu. Serangan _combo_ bukan, sayangku? Bahu dan tengkukmu kuhisap dan kugigiti, dadamu kuremas-remas dan kupelintir putingnya, dan di kewanitaanmu tiga jariku terus bermain sambil jempolku menyentil-nyentil lagi klitorismu."

"Hhhh… Kumohon Sasuuuuu… hentikan… aku tak tahan lagi. Pulanglah dan kita selesaikan," rengek sakura.

Namun tampaknya bungsu Uchiha ini masih ingin mengerjai sang istri, diabaikannya rengek,n Sakura itu. "Kau mendesah begitu kencang karena klimaksmu datang. Dari cermin kau melihatku menjilati jari-jariku, jari-jari di mana terdapat carian kepuasanmu. Setelah aku rasa kau sudah pulih, aku mengangkat sedikit tubuhmu, sekarang kau bisa melihat kejantananku memasukimu dari bawah. Kepalamu tetap kutahan untuk melihat ke arah cermin, sehingga kau dapat melihat bagaimana batang kejantananku ini menyatu dengan milikmu dan masuk secara perlahan-lahan. Kau melihat senjataku ini keluar masuk pada liangmu dan kau menyaksiakn sendiri tusukanku dari pelan sampai cepat, seiring dengan cepatnya tusukanku maka jeritanmu pun akan semakin kencang. Aku bersyukur kedua jagoanku dan bidadari kecilku sudah tertidur pulas di kamar mereka, sehingga mereka tidak mendengar kegiatan kita ini. Karena aku memasukimu dari bawah cairanmu terus turun tanpa henti dan melumuri batang kejantananku. Tahukah kau kalau liangmu ini mencengkeramku dengan sangat sempit? Dan aku sangat menyukainya, ini nikmat sekali Sakura. Aku terus menusukmu tanpa ampun, jeritanmu semakin tidak terkendali sampai akhirnya kau mencapai klimaksmu."

"Aaahhhhhhhhnnn… Sasuuuu… Oohhh… Sasuuu…" desahan Sakura sendiri semakin mengencang.

"Aku terus menusuk-nusuk liangmu itu, Aku sangat menyukai pemandangan di cermin itu. Aku menyodokmu dari bawah dan kau dengan kedua tanganmu meremas-remas payudaramu sendiri, memijat kedua bukit kembar itu degan penuh kenikmatan. Tanganku memang sedang mencengkeram bahumu untuk menjaga posisi kita tetap stabil. Kau bahkan memintaku mempercepat tusukanku, menusuk lebih dalam lagi, dan semakin memperkuat hentakan-hentakan dari senjataku. Sakura sayang, ini semakin menambah semangatku menguasaimu habis-habisan. Hentakan-hentakan kuat, bunyi kecipak akibat banjirnya cairan kita semakin kuat terdengar, dan tak lupa juga melodi akibat desahanmu. Akhirnya setelah tusukan paling kuat dan dalam aku sampai pada puncak kenikmatanku. Sperma hangat itu kutembakan berkali-kali ke dalam rahimmu. Saking banyaknya sampai menetes keluar dari kewanitaanmu, kau sendiri dapat melihatnya kan di cermin? Tetesan-tetesan spermaku yang membasahi sprei kita. Aku akui ini adalah salah satu seks terbaik kita. Aku suka karena akhirnya kau melihat sendiri bagaimana kejantananku ini bekerja untuk memuaskan kita berdua. Bagaimana Sakura? Permainan kita kali ini menyenangkan bukan?"

"Hhhhh… Hhhh… Hhhh… Sasukeh…" napas Sakura terdengar memburu, "Pulang sekarang juga, atau ... kita cerai?!" ancamnya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ancaman istrinya itu. "Baik aku pulang sekarang, saat aku sampai di kamar nanti kau sudah harus tanpa sehelai benang pun. Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Malam ini aku akan sangat jahat, tapi aku jamin semakin aku jahat semakin kau suka."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

AN:

Errr… ini hanya akan menjadi two shoot. Hei Poetry Fuwa aku benar-benar kepanasan waktu membacanya kembali. Permintaanmu yang satu itu di chapter dua ya. Saudara-saudara salahkan neng Putri yang sudah meminta si pengedit AFRAID untuk membuat yang lebih panas lagi. Alhasil aku lagi yang keseret, walaupun yang ngedit mengedit dengan agak malas-malasan *cium si pengedit*

Mind to review? Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Untuk Poetry Fuwa/Summer Dash

Warning: OOC, typo, PWP, DLDR

.

.

Kali saya benar-benar memperingatkan yang dibawah umur untuk tidak membacanya.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Uchiha Sasuke segera berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, secara pelan-pelan ia menarik dasi dan melepas jasnya, dua kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka. Malam ini ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Sakura, istri tercintanya.

Bungsu Uchiha ini tidak ingin terburu-buru ke kamar, terlebih dulu ia mengarahkan langkahnya menuju ke kamar jagoan-jagoan ciliknya. Seperti dugaanya, kedua putra kembarnya itu sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kei dan Ryuu memiliki fisik yang seperti pinang dibelah dua, sangat identik. Mereka meiliki rambut, mata, dan wajah yang menyerupai sang ayah. Satu-satunya cara membedakan mereka adalah dari sifat, Kei memiliki sifat yang sama persis dengan Sasuke sedangkan Ryuu memiliki sifat yang cukup berisik seperti Sakura. Ayah tiga anak ini menghampiri kedua putranya dan membelai rambut mereka sebentar. Ia memandang kedua anaknya itu dengan pengharapan yang tinggi bahwa keduanya akan menjadi anak yang membanggakan di masa depan nanti.

Setelah asik berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di kamar kedua jagoan ciliknya, Sasuke kemudian menuju ke kamar bidadari kecilnya. Ichigo, sang putri, sedang tidur sambil memeluk boneka jerapah pemberiannya. Gadis manis ini memiliki rambut seperti Sakura serta wajah dan mata yang seperti Sasuke. Gen Sakura sepertinya lebih dominan untuk sifat Ichigo. Putri mungilnya ini sangat cerewet dan tidak bisa diam lebih dari semenit.

Si bungsu ini juga sangat manja pada siapa saja terutama pada ayahnya. Sasuke tidak menyangkal bahwa istri dan kedua anaknya juga memberikan perhatian lebih pada Ichigo. Kei dan Ryuu bahkan sudah berjanji bahwa mereka akan menjauhkan Ichigo dari para lelaki yang dianggap serangga pengganggu. Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang Ichigo dan mengecup lembut kening putrinya itu. Ah, rasanya ingin menambah satu anak perempuan lagi untuk menjadi teman main Ichigo. Pria bermata _onyx_ ini menyeringai tipis dengan gagasannya menambah satu anak lagi. Setelah malam ini sepertinya Kei, Ryuu, dan Ichigo akan mendapat tambahan adik lagi.

.

000

.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati sang istri sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka. Wajah wanita itu sudah merah padam. Sasuke berpura-pura cuek dan ikut duduk di samping sang istri.

"Mobilmu sudah sampai dari tadi, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya denga nada protes.

"Menemui kedua jagoan dan bidadari kecilku dulu," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Sasuke~" panggilnya manja.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan memandangi istrinya, "Bukannya tadi kubilang di telepon agar kau membuka semua pakaianmu saat aku datang."

Sakura yang masih mengenakan _lingerie sexy_-nya itu mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. "Buka sendiri. Bukankah itu tugasmu sayangku?" tantang sang istri dengan nada menggoda sambil membuka semua kancing kemeja Sasuke.

"Sakura, sudah kubilang, malam ini aku akan jahat padamu," ujar Sasuke parau.

"Sejahat apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai menciumi leher sang suami.

Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan istrinya itu bermain-main sebentar dengan lehernya. Secara perlahan wanita itu mencium leher, dahi dan sudut bibir Sasuke. Pria emo itu tetap diam bahkan saat Sakura sudah duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai memagut bibirnya. Sebelah tangan wanita itu mulai membelai tengkuknya dan tangan yang satu lagi menyentuh dada bidang sang suami.

"Sejahat apa suamiku?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibir tipis yang sering menguasainya itu.

"Hn? Lihatlah nanti."

Wanita itu megerutkan kening saat Sasuke malah berdiri dan mengabaikannya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati ranjang mereka dan melempar kemejanya ke atas ranjang. Sasuke kemudian berbalik menghadap Sakura dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Malam ini aku akan menguasaimu habis-habisan tanpa menggunakan ranjang, Sakura," ujarnya sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"Ta-tanpa ranjang Sasuke?" entah kenapa kini untuk menelan salivanya pun Sakura merasa kesulitan. Firasat buruk mulai menghinggapi benaknya.

"Tanpa ranjang," jawab Sasuke mantap, "kemarilah, sayangku."

.

000

.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri suaminya dengan sedikit ragu. Seringai di wajah Sasuke semakin menguatkan firasat buruknya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus meladeni suaminya tanpa ranjang selama berjam-jam. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan intim tanpa ranjang. Mereka pernah melakukannya di dapur, di ruang tamu, bahkan di lorong rumah. Tapi semuanya selalu berakhir di atas ranjang, di dalam kamar mereka. Apalagi suaminya itu selalu mendominasi penuh permainan mereka, entah seperti apa hasil permainan mereka malam ini.

"Sasuke, jangan sampai kau lupa diri, ya. Ingat aku harus bangun pagi besok untuk mengurus anak-anak," kata Sakura memperingatkan suaminya. Tentu saja ia yang mengurus semua keperluan mereka, Sakura sama sekali tidak mempekerjakan pembantu di rumahnya.

Pria itu menarik pinggang sang istri agar mendekat padanya. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Sakura. Sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak menyentuhmu dan aku akan membuatmu membayar semuanya malam ini."

"Hei, itu salahmu! Siapa yang sering lembur dan pulang pada tengah malam?" protesnya kesal.

Sasuke semakin memandang nakal pada istrinya itu."Ya, tapi kau selalu menolak setiap kali aku memintanya."

"Tentu saja! Kau memintanya pada dini hari!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Karena itu aku akan membuatmu membayarnya sekarang," jawabnya dengan seringai yang sangat _sexy._ "Wah... wah... sudah basah, ya?" tanpa Sakura sadari suaminya itu sudah mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah untuk melihat hasil kalimat-kalimat nakalnya di telepon tadi pada Sakura. "Tidak kusangka masih basah sampai sekarang. Apa kata-kataku terlalu jahat?"

"Sa... Sasuu..."

Lelaki itu melingkarkan sebelah lengan kokohnya pada pingang Sakura agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bebas mulai menurunkan _lingerie_ itu sampai pinggang sang istri. Ia melepaskan pinggang sang istri sebentar dan tersenyum puas saat _lingerie_ itu jatuh secara perlahan. Sakura sudah polos sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup bibir sang istri, menghisap bibir bawah wanita itu dengan penuh ketidaksabaran. Tangannya segera meraih pinggul Sakura dan dalam sekali tarikan ia sudah menggendong wanita itu. Kaki Sakura secara refleks melingkari pinggang kokoh sang suami, begitu pula dengan tangannya yang meraih leher Sasuke. Mereka kembali berciuman panas dengan posisi Sakura yang digendong seperti itu. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga dadanya makin menekan dada Sasuke.

"Kau nakal, ya, hm?" kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka.

"Kau yang membuatku menjadi nakal, Sasuke, jangan lupa aku sebelumnya adalah wanita lugu yang tidak tahu apa pun. Salahmu terlalu _sexy_ dan menggoda suamiku tersayang," balas sang istri.

Sakura menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan semakinmemperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling menghisap dan bertarung lidah terus mereka lakukan. Mereka tak peduli sama sekali pada saliva yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir yang saling menyatu itu. Sakura menggerak-gerakan bahunya sehingga dadanya ikut bergerak menggoda Sasuke. Tidak mau kalah Sasuke menurunkan sebelah tangannya ke bokong Sakura dan meremas-remas bokong padatnya itu.

"Aaahhhnnn…" Sasuke menyeringai senang karena Sakuralah yang kalah karena mendesah terlebih dahulu.

Sambil terus berciuman dalam posisi seperti itu Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura tak peduli lelaki itu mau berjalan kemana, ia terus memagut bibir Sasuke dengan penuh semangat. Sakura sedikit tersentak karena punggungnya menyentuh dinding yang cukup dingin. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menurunkan tubuh sang istri.

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya tepat berada di telinga kanan Sakura. "Kita mulai dari dinding."

"Sasu, kau mau apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik saat pria itu membalikan tubuh Sakura sehingga menghadap dinding dan membelakanginya.

Perlahan-lahan ia merasakan bibir Sasuke mulai menciumnya dari pergelangan tangan kirinya, mulai naik ke lengannya dan ke bahunya. Pada bahu Sasuke tidak hanya mengcup, perlahan-lahan ia menghisap setiap jengkal bahu sang istri sehingga timbul ruam-ruam kemerahan. Sasuke melanjutkan ke leher Sakura dan menggigit perlahan leher jenjang yang sangat disukainya itu. hisapannya ia lanjutkan ke bahu kanan sang istri. Pria ini memberikan perlakuan yang sama seperti bahu kiri Sakura tadi, hisap dan gigit menjadi menu utamanya di sepanjang bahu Sakura.

"Sasuuuu~ Sasukeeehh~ Sssshhhh~ aaahhh~ ahhhhh~" erangnya saat kembali dengan perlahan Sasuke menciumi sepanjang lengkungan tulang belakangnya.

"Jangan bergerak sedikit pun, Sakura. Jika kau bergerak maka aku akan mengulangi semuanya dari awal," ancam Sasuke saat Sakura mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ta-tapiii~"

"Tidak ada tapi! Malam ini hanya aturanku yang berlaku!" tegas Sasuke sebelum mulai menciumu punggung Sakura lagi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan kenikmatan. Saat ini bibir Sasuke sudah sampai pada bagian belakang pahanya. Pria berpindah ke paha Sakura yang lain dan mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan mautnya lagi. Sambil sesekali tangannya mengelus paha Sakura yang lain.

"Aku belum menyentuhmu di situ, Sakura, kenapa sudah banyak yang mengalir keluar hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

"Sasuuu~"

Mengabaikan teriakan istrinya, kini lelaki emo itu membalikan tubuh Sakura. Sasuke mulai mengecup dan menggigit pelan permukaan perut Sakura. Sakura mendesah kencang saat suaminya itu mulai menjajah permukaan dadanya. Banyak tanda kemerahan yang ia berikan pada permukaan dada, bahu, dan leher Sakura.

"Ssshhhh.. aaahhhh~" Sakura mengerang tertahan saat lelakinya itu mengulum cuping telinga kanannya sambil meremas-remas gundukan kenyal dada Sakura yang sudah diincarnya sejak tadi.

"Mendesahlah yang kencang, Sakura."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kencang saat ia merasakan Sasuke memasukan sesuatu ke dalam kewanitaanya. Ternyata sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menyiapkan sebuah _vibrator _berbentuk kapsul di dalam saku celananya dan ketika waktunya tepat segera ia serang sang istri dengan _vibrator _itu. Pria itu mengatur kecepatan _vibrabrator _tadi dengan kecepatan medium.

"Ingat Sakura, kau tidak boleh bergerak, sedikit saja kau bergerak maka kau akan tahu akibatnya nanti," ujarnya sambil terus memojokkan Sakura di dinding.

Sasuke kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengulum puncak payudara kiri Sakura, sebelah tangannya memelintir puncak yang satunya lagi. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mengelus-elus paha dalam Sakura dan _vibrator _tadi terus begerak. Ia menghisap puncak payudara sang istri bagaikan bayi yang sangat kehausan, lidahnya seperti mengaduk-ngaduk puting Sakura di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sakura mendesah tak karuan karena ulah suaminya itu. Kakinya sudah bergetar karena begitu banyak sensasi kenikmatan yang ia terima. Gerakan tangan dan bibir Sasuke pada dadanya benar-benar membuatnya sekarat. Ia menjilat area kecoklatan di sekitar puting sang istri sehingga desahan Sakura semakain tidak terkendali. Gigitan-gigitan kecil diberikan pria itu pada kedua putingnya. Pria itu menjilat celah di antara kedua dadanya dan dan mulai menghisap permukaan dada kenyalnya.

Lumatan sang suami turun lagi ke perut ratanya. Sambil menyiksa perut Sakura tangannya kembali memijat dada sang istri dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual. "Aku sangat menyukai payudaramu ini Sakura, sangat pas dalam genggaman tanganku."

"Sasuu~ kenapa suka sekali menggodaku? Aaaaahhhh..."

Sakura merapatkan kedua pahanya karena tak kuat dengan elusan-elusan Sasuke pada paha dalamnya dan gerakan _vibrator_ itu semakin membuatnya gila. Ia sangat ingin bergerak liar, menggeliatkan tubuhnya atau pun melengkungkan punggungnya. Ia ingin meremas kepala _raven _sang suami dan menjambak rambut mencuat itu untuk menyalurkan gairah kenikmatannya yang tertahan. Mati-matian ditahannya semua itu, karena jika ia melakukannya maka Sasuke pasti akan semakin menyiksanya.

Wajah keduanya kini sejajar dan Sakura dapat melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah suami pemaksanya itu. Pria itu kemudian kembali mencumbu bibirnya. Saling memagut dan bertarung lidah. Remasan di dada kembali di lakukan. Kali ini suaminya semakin nakal. Sakura meringis tertahan dalam kuluman bibir Sasuke saat ia merasa jari pria itu sedang membelai klitorisnya.

"Sssshhh... hhhhh... hhmmmmppphhh…"

Jari nakal pria itu memang sedang bergerak naik turun pada celah kewanitaan Sakura. Jari tengah pria itu mengelus celah liangnya dan jempolnya menyentil-nyentil tonjolan yang berbentuk seperti kacang itu.

"Kau basah sekali, sayang." kembali Sasuke menggoda sang istri.

"Aaahhhhnnnnn... Sasuuu… aaaahhhh… aaahhhh…" jerit Sakura tak kuat dengan semua serangan nikmat itu. Apalagi Sasuke tak mau menambah kecepatan _vibrator_-nya sehingga Sakura semakin geregetan karena ia menginginkan lebih. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat Sasuke sudah menghentikan semua gerakanya. Jujur saja kakinya sudah sangat lemas.

"Kita pindah." Sakura pasrah saja saat Sasuke menidurkannya di meja yang ada di depan sofa tadi. Pahanya mengangkang dan kedua kakinya menggantung. Hanya tubuh bagian atasnya yang berada di atas meja. Lelaki itu kemudian berlutut dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke kewanitaan sang istri. Kewanitaan Sakura sudah sangat basah, berkedut, dan merah merekah seolah menuntut Sasuke untuk segera memuaskannya.

"Karena kau sudah sangat baik dengan menurutiku untuk tidak bergerak, maka ini adalah hadiahmu."

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa…" Sakura mengerang nikmat saat pria itu menyesap klitorisnya. Ia mengisap klitoris itu seperti ia menghisap dada Sakura tadi. Kulum, jilat, emut, hisap, semua dia lakukan pada salah satu pusat gairah terbesar sang istri. Sasuke tahu kalau istrinya sangat menyukai kegiatannya di sana, sambil menyesap tonjolan itu, tangannya kembali membuai Sakura. Kali ini mengelus sisi samping perut Sakura.

Ini benar-benar gila, Sakura sudah tidak peduli sekencang apa ia berteriak. Penghuni rumah ini cuma mereka berdua dan anak-anak. Ketiga buah hatinya pasti sudah tidur dan tidak mungkin tahu dengan keliaran orang tuanya saat bercinta.

"Sasuuukkkkkeeeeee~" akhirnya klimaks yang pertama datang juga. Cairan bening dan kental itu keluar dengan begitu deras. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya karena suasana yang amat sangat panas ini. Dengan segera ia menyesap semua cairan cinta yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya.

.

000

.

Belum sempat Sakura memulihkan diri, ia sudah merasakan adanya serangan lanjutan dari Sasuke. Kali lidah nakal lelakinya itu mulai menyusuri sepanjang celah merah yang merekah dan sudah berkedut itu. Lidahnya bergerak cepat turun naik dan ternyata _vibrator_ yang ada di dalam kewanitaanya bergerak semakin menggila. Gerakan _vibrator_ di dalam dan lidah Sasuke di luar membuat Sakura kehilangan kewarasannya. Kepalanya ia gerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri, punggungnya melengkung di atas meja itu seperti busur, dan tangannya meremas-remas buah dadanya sendiri.

"Aaahhhnn… Aaahhhh… Aaaahh…" erangnya lagi karena sangat menikmati serangan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Kembali ia klimaks dan kembali Sasuke menghabiskan cairan yang keluar akibat perbuatannya itu.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengeluarkan _virbrator _yang tadi ia pasang dan kini duduk di atas sofa. Sakura yang masih berbaring di atas meja sepertinya tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan menggerakan tubuhnya tadi. Wanita itu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Apa Sasuke akan menyiksanya?

"Kemarilah dan lepaskan celanaku," perintah Sasuke.

Walaupun sudah lemas namun Sakura tetap menurut. Ia melepasakan celana panjang hitam dan pakaian dalam suaminya itu. Nampak kejantanan sang suami yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ia mendudukan sang istri dengan mengangkang di pangkuannya sehingga kedua organ vital itu bertemu. Sasuke dapat meraskan cairan kental istrinya yang kini mulai membasahi permukaan kejantanannya.

"Kau bergerak tadi, sayangku. Apa seranganku terlalu nikmat untuk ditahan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya tertunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Pemandangan ini sungguh membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Karena itu hukumanmu kali ini adalah kau harus mendapatkan kenikmatanmu sendiri." bisiknya sensual di telinga Sakura. "_Ride me, honey_." lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura membelalak mendengar perinta suaminya itu. Dia memang beberapa kali berada di atas saat mereka bercinta tapi itu tidak pernah berlangsung lama karena Sasuke pasti akan kembali mengambil alih kendali permainan mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sendiri kenikmatan yang ia inginkan.

Sedikit ragu Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya dan memposisikan kejantanan Sasuke pada kewanitaanya. "Aaaahhhhhhh~" desahnya saat ia merasakan senjata pria itu memasukinya, "Sasukkkeeeehhh~" desahannya semakin keras saat kejantanan Sasuke sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Bergeraklah, sayangku. Puaskan dirimu. Puaskan aku dan berikan aksi terbaikmu. Kau boleh memasukannya sedalam apa pun, semuanya sesukamu." Perintahnya lagi. Kali ini pria itu sudah bersandar pada sofa dan kedua tangannya ia tumpangkan di atas sandaran sofa tersebut, benar-benar seperti seorang _boss_. Sakura mulai bergerak naik turun. Senjata Sasuke sudah basah sepenuhnya dengan lumasan cairan cinta sang istri. Pemandangan di depan matanya benar-benar memabukkan. Wajah Sakura yang sayu dan sangat merah, wanita itu juga menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan erangan dan desahannya. Punggungnya tertarik ke belakang sambil meremas kedua payudaranya. Sambil melakukan gerakan turun naik, ia juga memutar pinggulnya sehingga terkadang Sasuke memejamkan matanya karena menahan desahan sendiri.

Sakura tahu Sasuke menikmati gerakannya itu, terbukti sesekali sang suami memejamkan mata. Wanita itu semakin berani sekarang gerakan turun-naik, keluar-masuk, terus ia lakukan. Sambil terus memainkan pinggulnya ia meraih leher Sasuke dan kembali berciuman panas. Kejantanan Sasuke sudah semakin menegang di dalam sana, Sakura tahu itu dan tersenyum puas. Gerakan Sakura semakin lama semakin cepat. Hal ini mengakibatkan kejantanan Sasuke semakin mengeras di dalam sana. Kejantanannya bagaikan dipijat dan diremas oleh dinding kewanitaan Sakura yang begitu rapat, hangat, dan lembab.

Tidak mau membiarkan Sakura menang, pria itu mulai memukul bokong Sakura. Sensasi perih dan gairah bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke memukul dan meremas bokong sang istri sampai berwarna merah. Sakit tapi luar biasa sensasinya. Lelaki itu kemudian ikut menggerakan pinggulnya dari bawah dan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Senjatanya itu menyodok dinding kewanitaan Sakura sampai ke titik tersensitifnya. Sakura ingin mendesah kencang dan berteriak. Tangannya terus mencakar punggung Sasuke karena hasratnya yang terus meninggi. Erangan Sakura tidak bisa keluar karena bibirnya telah menjadi tawanan Sasuke. Tusukan-tusukan keras dan bertenaga terus mereka lakukan. Bunyi kecipak basah dari dua pinggul yang beradu sudah tidak mereka pedulikan.

"Aaarrrrrgghhhh…"

"Aaahhhhhhhaaaaa... Sasuuuuuuuu~"

Gelombang puncak gairah menerpa keduanya secara bersamaan. Sasuke menembak semua lahar panasnya ke dalam rahim sang istri berkali-kali bahkan sampai menetes keluar, sedangkan Sakura mengeluarkan lagi cirannya dengan volume yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Saking banyaknya sampai membasahi paha sang suami dan mengalir ke sofa yang mereka duduki.

.

000

.

Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak posisi yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi. Ini sudah dini hari dan mereka sama sekali belum berhenti. Saat ini kakinya masih setia melingkari pinggul sang lelaki yang terus menghujamnya. Kali ini Sakura duduk di meja riasnya dan prianya itu berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke terus menghujamkan kejantannya dalam liang Sakura. Pria itu seperti memiliki tenaga tak terbatas.

"Aahhhhhnn… Aaaaahhh… Aaaahhh…" erangnya lagi. Ia terus memeluk tubuh sang suami. Tusukan dan hujaman Sasuke masih terus berlanjut. Kejantannya seperti dipijat oleh dinding hangat nan lembab milik istrinya.

"Kau sangat nikmat, Sakura, dinding lorongmu benar-benar rapat. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sampai pagi. Mencium seluruh tubuhmu, meremas dadamu dan bagian sensitif lainnya. Memainkan jari dan lidahku pada kewanitaanmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa puas denganmu," ujar Sasuke di tengah-tengah hujaman senjatanya.

"Yaaa.. Kau mana pernah puas Sasukeeehhhh~" timpal Sakura yang kini mencium permukaan dada bidang suaminya.

Mereka berdua terus bergerak seirama sampai pada puncak percintaan mereka yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya itu. Pria itu memeluk Sakura erat-erat dan melemaskan kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia sudah sangat lemas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada kokoh sang suami. Kakinya sudah tidak melingkari pinggang Sasuke lagi. Tenaga mereka berdua sudah benar-benar terkuras sekarang.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya digendong _bridal style _oleh suaminya. Ia sedikit heran karena Sasuke malah membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mau apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Membersihkan diri. Kita sudah benar-benar bau dan lengket," jawab sang suami. Tubuh mereka berdua memang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam cairan. Mulai dari keringat, saliva, sperma, dan cairan cinta sang istri, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Pria itu menurunkan Sakura tepat di bawah _shower_. Mereka mulai saling membersihkan diri. Namun Sakura merasakan firasat tak enak saat Sasuke mulai meremas dadanya lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Tanpa aba-aba pria itu menggendongnya lagi dan menyandarkannya ke dinding. "Terakhir kali kita bercinta di bawah _shower_ itu akhir tahun lalu dan sekarang aku menginginkannya lagi." setelah menyampaikan maksudnya Sasuke segera menusuk kembali kewanitaan sang istri dengan kejantannya.

Mau tidak mau Sakura harus kembali meladeni keinginan si bungsu Uchiha. Ia kembali harus mengerang dan mendesah kencang karena gerakan keluar masuk kejantanan sang suami. Bercinta di bawah _shower _memang selalu menantang. Jangan bilang kalau setelah ini Sasuke ingin melanjutkannya di dalam _bathup_?

.

.

.

Fin

AN:

Hweeeeehhh. Akhirnya kelar juga fict ini. Mput sorry jadinya pwp lagi, maklum aja cowok ga suka bikin yang emosional. Yang nunggu lama maap Mr. Pengedit saya sibuknya minta ampun jadinya fict ini molor. Maaf juga jika ada kekurangan dalam fict ini.

Balas ripiu dulu ya, yang login cek PM

Raditiya: tau tuh si mput wkwkkwk

Cia-chan: ini udah lanjut ^^

LOL: hahahaha LOL juga yang baca wkwkkwk

Anyaaa: ga kuat tapi tetap lanjut wkwkkw

Doraemon: yup, ini udah update

Dinosaurus: readernya juga mesum hihihihihi

Guest: saya juga merinding

Utshuwa Narita: yup ini udah update ^^

The miss XXX: wew, si ayam samoai bikin kamu kegoda ya hehehe

Makino Yukito-chan: salam kenal juga. AC-nya ga mempan ya hihihi

Hachikodesuka: begitulah hehe

: makasih. Saya juga panas hehe

Cinta: masih banyak kok yang lebih jago bikin rated M. hehehe

Wiih: udah update ^^

Sasusaku kira: ini udah update ^^

K: ini udah update ^^

Himeka kiriyu: udah ga nanggung lagi kan? Wkwkkwk

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, review, fave, dan follow. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Bersediakah memberikan review?


End file.
